The Legend of Spyro a Twist in the Matrix
by GenesisRazor
Summary: What would happen, if, instead of The Dark Master having been alone in their first reign, they had a bit of help. Help that, disappeared from the books, and would one day reappear. Would they help Malefor again? Or would they strike a new path. Read on, about the tales and adventures of a man, and his friend, in a land they know not.


You know, life has this funny way of bringing your past back to haunt you. And I am no stranger to these kinds of events. Now, before I get all mystical and voodoo-hoodoo on you, I guess I should tell you a bit about myself. My real name, is Braedan. I am 6ft1, with green eyes, and brown hair that I put up in a ponytail. My dad left when I was really young, and so it's just me and my mom. Although she works 10 hour shifts every day, I help out as much as I can with the revenue I get from streaming. I'm 17, and am in my last year of highschool. I don't have many friends, and am what you could call an anti-social. I'm nothing spectacular in real life, I don't play sports, I don't have an insanely hot girlfriend, and I don't get that well of grades. Where I do shine, however, is in video games. I don't mean to brag or anything, but, currently I am scored as the second best gamer, in the world. They games I really excel at, are FPS, such as Apex Legends, or CS-GO, and MMO's, such as Rust. My online name is Jazz, and I'm kind of a legend. I've been turning down contracts and applications for me to be on teams since the 9th grade. I stream on Twitch in my free time, and the only person who has more subs than me is Ninja. When I was in the 7th grade though, I went missing. Nobody knows it was me disappeared, but I was gone for two years. And in those two years, I went through more shit, than most war vets that are still alive. And this, this is a story of how my past came back to me in the most unusual of ways.

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

It was like any other day. It was a Saturday, so I slept in until 10, so I could play some games with my friends Jaxon and Ty. They are the only people who actually know me, and are still talking to me. As I fired up my stream, and went to grab a drink, Jaxon sent me an invite to a party.

"Oi, Jazz! Get your lazy ass up here! We're playing a game of CS!"

See, while Jaxon wasn't the best at it, we would always dick around on my smurf account, so I usually agreed. Today seemed to be different though. "What?"

"Good, your back. Now, I ran into these fuckers in a solo que, and they didn't believe that I actually knew you, so I challenged them to a 2v2, me and you vs them."

I shook my head and hopped onto my main profile. While it would usually annoy me, I was in the mood to fuck with some people.

"Alright, lets show these asshats what it means to mess with us."

And oh, did we fuck them up. We literally creamed on them, winning 16-3. By that time, I was getting a little hungry, as I forewent breakfast for that bit of asskicking. I reached down to my minifridge to grab a quick snack, when I noticed a rock on my bed.

"What the fuck?"

"Hm, what? Get a hit on Tinder?" Jaxon seemed to love to fuck with me like that.

"No, there's a rock. In my room. On my bed."

"Huh. And here I thought you'd lose it to an actual girl."

"Piss off Jaxon, just get over here, this doesn't feel right."

"Alright, I'll be over in a jiffy. This better not just be some PTSD type shit though"

I shook my head and ended the call, and checked the time. It was 11:47, and I knew it would take Jaxon at least 20 minutes to get here, so I grabbed a coat, my keys, and opened my door to grab a quick burger. As my eyes adjusted to light, I spotted my baby. She was Honda CBR600, and my pride and joy in life. I made it back as Jaxon was pulling into my driveway,and greeted him as I parked beside him.

"So, what is this strange rock that you found?"

"C'mon, its upstairs."

We walked up in tandem, Jaxon having been here many times before. I opened my door, to a strange glow coming from within.

"Well, this is fucking creepy."

Creepy didn't begin to describe it. The glow was an ominous purple, with shadows being cast throughout. It sounded like whispers were coming from within, but I chalked it up to my computer fans going. I walked in, and sat on the bed, with burger in hand.

"See, not PTSD"

Jaxon was bewildered, and shuffled over to where the stone was situated. I didn't realize what he intended to do, until he was already halfway to grabbing it.

"You fuck, do-!"

I was cut off as a flash blinded me, ending any resistance I had against the topic.


End file.
